


【授翻】【贱虫】What Hurt More

by AmSE



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmSE/pseuds/AmSE
Summary: Wade做了一个噩梦。这是icarusforgotten的What Hurt More的译文，喜欢请给原文留下kudos！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Hurt More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521023) by [icarusforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten). 



他在做一个梦。一个噩梦。

Peter否认了他们的过去，他们的爱情，说这不只不过是一次实验罢了——为了拿到情报、拉近他和复仇者之间的关系、得到他的信任并让他放下防备。

但是这不仅仅是个梦。

Peter站在其他的超级英雄中间，站姿僵硬并且看上去怪吓人的，双臂环抱在胸前，交叉出尖锐的角度。他就这样子盯着Wade，脸上的表情被藏在面具后而辨识不清。他的姿势告诉Wade这是一个严肃的场合，这让他想吐。

因为这是之前他们玩过的一个游戏——看手势猜字谜游戏——一个让他坚持走到现在的动力。这是唯一一件事能让他的痛苦变得可以忍受、给他细微的希望可以做一个更好的人，让他也能拥有别人期望的幸福，尽管幸福曾经一次又一次的否认他。当他意识到一切只是一个美丽的、煞费苦心的谎言，他的头盖骨仿佛被碾碎一样疼痛、五脏六腑也一阵天翻地覆。

他想把它拿回来。

“Wilson，你在听我说话吗？”Peter严厉的声音打断了他的思考。这让他后脊椎骨发凉。听到他的名字从唇瓣中吐出。当他在自杀的需求中挣扎着，或者是彻底崩溃然后从这个世界上消失，是这张嘴温柔的亲吻了他。是这张嘴在他被情感击垮时，温柔地轻声低语，赞美他，使他安心，并慢慢地带他远离黑暗的边缘。他们做爱的时候，是这张嘴说出那蠢兮兮的三个字，给予他勇气，照亮他前方的路，并使他一直怀揣希望。

“我们不再需要你的服务了。”美国队长上前一步站在Peter的身旁，声音像深夜里的石头一样冰冷，在太阳缓慢到宛如戏弄人地升起前，背叛了他。

“Petey…”他试着叫他。

“别。别叫我的名字，死侍。”

就是这句话，比他在经历整个Weapon X的惨败后第一次看见自己丑陋的脸，更令他难过。这比他给自己脑袋来上一枪更疼。在所有的东西都如昙花一现般消失后，这依旧没有痊愈。

————————————

Wade惊醒了。他的心脏因为恐惧而仿佛要蹦出胸膛，汗流浃背。脑袋里嗡嗡的嘈杂声不断，在他的太阳穴痛苦地跳动了一下后，他脑内的对话才放慢到正常的背景嘲弄速度。它们的节奏缓慢，和谐并且尖锐地刺痛着他损伤的身体。

他的身侧有一声轻轻地咳嗽。

他迟疑地转过他的头，调整瞳距好适应黑暗。  
在他身边睡着的是Peter，把宁静的脸埋在枕头里。他看上去是这么的痛苦又漂亮，他的头发到处都是。这让Wade不规则的咳嗽了起来。

可能性依旧在那儿。从未离开过。

Wade不觉得自己能够承担噩梦变成现实的风险。

他只做他能够承受的事，而这件事他连想也不敢想。

Wade静悄悄地滑下床，以防吵醒Peter。他胡乱穿上衣服，尽可能的打包了一些东西，然后朝门走去。

“Wade？”

该死，他就差那么一点了。

“亲爱的，回到床上来。大半夜的你要去哪？”他的声音听上去很困乏。Wade悄悄地瞥了一眼他。他知道自己不应该那么做的。Peter坐在床上，头斜靠在一边，眉毛担忧地皱在一起。

他做不到离开。这太他妈难了。

他扔下包跌跌撞撞地回到Peter的怀抱里，嘟囔着他的名字。

Peter用力地抱住他，一边轻声地在他的耳边安慰他，一边在他的脸上和肩膀上印下温柔的吻。

他不知道哪个更令他难过。

是他的大脑不断提醒他必然会发生的事情。

还是“他是Peter的爱情的俘虏并且无法改变”的这个事实。


End file.
